


From Bad to Worse

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fleeting optimism, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Short thoughts, Urgent thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Tim just came for a party. So much is happening so quickly...EtNuary Day 5: Timothy DeLaGhetto
Series: EtNuary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick tw: This story involves feelings of helplessness/guilt and an implied suicide. Take care guys

Tim came for a party. That’s all he thought it was going to be - just a cool costume party with a bunch of people who he was either cool with already, or  _ would _ be cool with. He was always down for a good time.

A role like “The Mobster” seemed appropriate for him. Coming from nothing, building his own empire, killing people - uh, figuratively. He already got the feeling it was going to be a good night.  


That turned completely around in a damn _snap._

The first disaster struck just before dinner. Was this real, or was it one of those murder mystery dinner parties? Maybe Joey planned this. Stuff like that doesn’t just  _ happen _ to people like them. Either way, they had to save Shane.

So many places to look, so little time. Hey, did one of the groups get a key already? Oh, shit - someone found one! Okay, so far so good. All they needed to do was find two more, and they’d be home free!

He tried to focus, but no one seemed to know what they were doing. On the one hand, none of these girls seemed to know the first thing about math. On the other hand, someone was  _ dying  _ in the next room over! How was anyone supposed to think clearly when-

Wait, what just happened?

…

Time was up. This was real. It was really happening...

Challenges. They had to go through challenges and solve puzzles. What was this, some kind of freaky reality show of death?

But he went through anyway, finding clues and figuring out puzzels. If they could just do that and get out of the house, it would be okay. Maybe no one would have to die.

Hey, no, Andrea wasn’t useless! What the hell is even happening? They came here for a party, so why the hell are people yelling at each other and dying?

…

His best friend was gone, and he barely even had a chance to say goodbye.

Someone’s working with the evil in the house…

Tim didn’t sign up for this!

It was Justine. He knew it was Justine. She was the rat - she’d killed Andrea on purpose. He was sure of it.

More puzzels. More riddles. Man, whoever owns this house sure loves puzzles, don’t they? And murder. They love murder, too, apparently.

Searching, searching everywhere. Man, this is hard. But they didn’t really have a choice if they wanted to go home.

That damn seance. No one knew what they were doing! Tim didn’t either, so frankly, he couldn’t really complain.

Tim talked to the spirits. They tell them what to do. _Welp!_ This just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?

It’s happening again. They need to decide on someone to kill this time.

It’s not that hard for Tim.

An eye for an i… _ Justine. _

…

That was… less satisfying than he thought it would be.

  
  


Hey, what’s that? Is that a car? That’s a car. He should check it out. Maybe that Sierra girl should come. Maybe this is a good thing - things are finally looking up!

So… how does this car work?

Okay, great. It won’t run. Let’s check the trunk, shall w-  _ OH, MY GOD! _

Oh, it’s a mannequin. Never mind.

Perverse games, huh? Different, but okay. But one of them won’t come back. Nothing left to do now but-

Wait, _what?!_

GloZell!

“She’s twerk dying!”

Bad timing? Bad timing.

…

Another friend down, killed in cold blood.

They were running out of people, and they were running out of time. Tensions were rising. Tim wasn’t’ down for this.

But you know what? Fine. Let’s get this over with -that was all Tim could think about.

A circus ticket? Something that spins around? Follow your nose?

Something smells like oranges. Where is it coming from? He remembered orange chicken. Maybe they should check China on that globe over there.

Oh, hey! A box! So they probably needed to put the ticket in the box and-

_ HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?! _

_ RUN!!! _

They searched. They ran. Tim was captured. Matt was captured. Then they were back, and the circus appeared.

A circus in the back of the estate? How long has that been there?

It was time to vote again. Of course he went in because he’s so entertaining, talented and attractive.

But Oli was in, too. He was Tim’s friend. That wasn’t cool, man.

A strong man challenge. A balancing act. Dunk tanks, and applause.

Neither of them were good enough.

He fell. He braced for death as the water closed over his head.

…

Wait, they’re not dead?

Oh, that’s a relief. And hey, they got the artifact! Great!

Oh, wait, he forgot his wallet! Okay, fine.

Finally, they were out of there! Tim was ready to get out of there. Finally, he could go home, get some spaghetti, feed his cat, hit up his girlfriend and get on with his life.

Why isn’t it working?

A new mission, that was why. There were more owners they needed to free. They didn’t need to worry, Tim and the others would help them. That was a promise.

Demons. Demons in the house. Something heavy and dark settled on Tim’s shoulders.

It’s time again. Now, it’s an excorsism.

It was Matt and Sierra.

Against all odds, he hoped they both survived. He cared about them both.

…

She’s dead.

Matt’s given up. Tim wanted to believe in his friend, but he was gone. His heart broke for him.

They needed to break the world. They tried two globes, and ripped off a map of the world, but no dice. That spirit is gonna be _pissed._

They find what they need. They have to find this Madison girl. Wait - _that's_ the mermaid?! Well, that was unexpected! 

Well, at least she was pretty.

Searching around the pool, reading the phases of the moon. 

It was that time of the night again. 

Matt still lost all hope.

This time, it was Tim and Matt. They all seemed glad about the latter.

He walked up the stairs with his friend, not particularly looking forward to this. He never directly killed a friend before this. Sure, he voted, but he hadn’t been in a death challenge before.   


Damn, that’s a lot of dolls.  _ Not  _ down for that.

They’ve been poisoned. Of course they had. And now they had to find the antidote. Of course they did.

One by one, they look over their nursery rhymes. Holy crap, people actually read this stuff to their kids?!    


Matt unlocks something. Was it the antidote?

…

It wasn’t.

_ Sorry, brother. _

A soldier lost his gold. So do they need to find it for him? But if he can leave the house at any time, why does he need it?

Dammit, what is it with all these riddles?!

Okay, Tim knows this is serious... but these guys are the best kind of crazy right now.

_WOAH THAT'S A GUN!_

Okay, these girls need to chill out a bit. Collin’s not  _ that _ hot.

Wait a minute. Now they’re in the middle of a war?! How did that happen?!

Someone shot at them. Everyone ran like a bunch of idiots, but Tim got down on the ground. Cause he's a mobster, and he's a _G!_

Oli wanted a gun. He didn’t get one. Poor guy.  Tim got a gun, though. That was pretty cool.

They dodged. They ran. They solved.

The routine had long since burned itself into his brain. This was starting to sound familiar.

They needed to vote for the best soldiers this time around. Maybe Lele? She was pretty crazy ( _oh, shit here she comes!_ ) in a good way!

But then there was Eva. Has she gone in yet?

One of them is Eva. The other one is…

“Son of a bitch!”  


One of them could die. Collin didn’t care. He just wanted his gold.

That guy was an asshole.

They called their spaces. His heart was heavy.

She got a hit first. He picked up the gun.

_ Click! _

Nothing. Cool

They kept going. Tim got a hit.

Eva picked up the gun.

_ She looks so scared… _

_ Click! _

“Oh, thank God!” she exclaimed.

She collapsed, terrified, but alive.

He can’t look at this. He doesn’t want to see this. How many of his friends died tonight? He didn’t know how much longer he could do this.

She made her next move. He was almost hoping she was right.

A quick glance down confirmed it.

Oh, well. Third time’s a charm, right?

_ You got this, guys. I believe in you all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Tim day guys!! I'm sorry this is a day late, but I was having some trouble figuring out what I wanted to do for our boy. I decided to give myself a bit of a head start on some other stories until the inspiration came to me. But hey, better late than never amirite?
> 
> Also, quick little sidenote: I've noticed a few people getting stressed about this challenge. I totally feel you - I get stressed during these month-long challenges, too sometimes (ei Inktober). The most important thing to remember is that we're just doing this for fun! If you can't make a story up in a single day, or you're just not able to post right away, that's totally okay. Just do your best and enjoy yourself :)
> 
> That being said, back to writing Nikita's story I go!


End file.
